


Sleeping Face

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto menguap lebar. Sambil mengucek matanya yang masih setengah terbuka, ia menggumam pelan, "Cuma mimpi lagi, ya..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Face

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san. 
> 
> Mengandung BL. Bagi yang tidak tahan, dipersilakan segera balik badan dan jangan baca fic ini. Sekian, terima kasih. (_ _)

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat celah dedaunan. Tajamnya membuat Naruto mengerang tidak nyaman, hingga mata biru yang semula tertutup rapat kini terbuka setengah. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat itu adalah Sasuke. Mulai dari rambut hitamnya yang khas, wajah tanpa ekspresi, hingga mata yang menatapnya tanpa emosi--pandangannya dipenuhi sosok Sasuke. Yang bersangkutan sendiri langsung menyeringai mengejek saat sadar kalau si pirang sudah bangun. Dengan nada bicara biasa, ia berucap, "Kau mendengkur saat tidur."

Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Ngiler pula."

"Berisik kau, teme."

"Mukamu pas tidur itu ya... kelihatan idiot banget."

_Twitch_. "BERISIK! AKU PINGIN TIDUR, DIAM BENTARAN NAPA SIH?!"

Sasuke mendengus. Mengabaikan tatapan marah dari sepasang mata sewarna langit, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah danau. Dan ia bungkam. Heningnya membuat kantuk menyerang Naruto lagi. Mata biru itu terus menutup, menutup, menutup, dan--

"Selamat tidur, Dobe."

\--apa Sasuke memperhatikannya tidur sejak tadi?

Naruto terlalu mengantuk, hingga ia memilih tidur dan mengabaikan hal tersebut. Karena itulah, ia tidak melihat senyuman yang terkulum di bibir Sasuke; senyuman yang samar, namun hangat dan hanya muncul di saat-saat langka. Senyum yang membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja biasa, bukan sosok haus darah dan hidup untuk balas dendam semata.

Namun saat ia bangun lagi, Sasuke tak lagi ada di sampingnya.

Ia sendirian.

Naruto menguap lebar. Sambil mengucek matanya yang masih setengah terbuka, ia menggumam pelan, "Cuma mimpi lagi, ya..."

**.**

Di balik hijaunya rumput hutan Konoha, tersembunyi langkah kaki yang tidak tertangkap mata Naruto.

Langkah kaki yang, kalau misalnya saja terlihat, akan membuat Naruto sadar yang tadi itu bukan mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**[End]**


End file.
